Total Drama Rama
by MistressOfHorror
Summary: I need 15 Contestants! Submit your OC to be in Total Drama Rama. The newest season of Total Drama. In this season, contestant will go through grueling challanges and twists at every corner on a tropical island, or in a frozen bungalow, or..? APPS CLOSED
1. The Form

**Total Drama Rama **

I need 15 Contestants! Not a first come, first serve. Submit your OC to be in Total Drama Rama. The newest season of Total Drama. In this season, contestant will go through grueling challanges and twists at every corner on a tropical island, or in a frozen bungalow...or?

As you go along in the story, I will ask you periodically to submit some things, sometimes it may be for a specific character, sometimes it may be for everyone, and best yet, YOU get to pick who goes home. So, at the end of challenges, if I ASK for you you to, you will send in your votes on who goes bye-bye!

Here is the Form I would like for you to send, I made it as specific but short and sweet as POSSIBLE. lol! :D

Name:

Nickname?:

Age:(15-20)

Gender:

Body Type:

Blood Type:

Country born in:

Reason for getting on show?:

Personality:

Hooked up with someone else?:

Their Type?:

Secrets?:

Scars/piercing/tattoos/etc.?:

Medical Notes?:

Talents:

Childhood/Past:

Friends?:

Hair Colour:

Hair Style:

Skin tone/race:

Eye colour:

Eye shape:

Everyday Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

PJ's:

Swimwear:

Accessories:

Fears?:

Other?:

Audition Tape: (Optional)

**My Character (Is not included as one of the 15! He will be in story, but I still need 15 others!) **

Name: Stu Beten

Nickname?: 2D

Age:(15-20): 15

Gender: Male

Body Type: He is not short but just slightly shorter then other males, he is also very thin and lanky. He is very cute little fellow though, his two front teeth were knocked out in a car accident but his smile is still as cute as ever, especially since he closes his eyes to give a toothy smile. His legs are pretty long even though he is mostly shorter then others and he usually stands slightly slouched over with one hand behind his back, grabbing the other hanging arm by his side. He is very shy looking always.

Blood Type: AB negative

Country born in: England

Reason for getting on show?: He wants to prove to himself that he isn't as worthless as many think he is

Personality: Shy, helpful, naive, and a bit dumb. He is extremly naive though and oblivious to most things. Despite this though, he at some times can be very smart when it comes tot hings other then science, and reading, and math. Especially math..but he is always willing to lend a hand, no matter how hard the quest or challenge may be. He can get pushed around a lot and his accent his almost too thick to be actual english.

Hooked up with someone else?: 2D has a dignified respect for all women and is just waiting for the right one to be his girlfriend, so in other words, yes.

His type?: He loves all women, but as he would put it _"No one too scary.." _

Secrets?: He doesn't have any, he usually spills his own in the first two second.

Scars/piercing/tattoos/etc.?: He has a scar on his right arm, it's small and is only from when he fell out of a tree when he was eleven.

Medical Notes?: He gets migraines for an unexplained reason, he has to take medication for them in the mornings and if his pills are taken away..no one EVER wants to see that. He is also allergic to pickles.

Talents: he is left-handed, he can play piano, guitar, the melodica, and is very handy with a flick knife. He knows quite a good amount about China even though it hardly makes sense to most people as to why.

Childhood/Past: He grew up in a household where his parents loved him and pampered him but hardly payed much attention, and he still does grow up in that same household actually. His mother is a nurse who gets him pain killers. He fell out of a tree when he was 11 and that's when the migraines began but it seems doctors just can't link the two together.

Friends?: He has a few, not important enough to actually mention 'em though.

Hair Colour: Azure (blue) it's natural too. When he fell out of that tree, all his hair fell out, oddly enough, when it finally grew back, it grew back a deep blue!

Hair Style: Mostly it's the bed head look, literally. lol! It just kind of sticks up around the place without any gel or anything.

Skin tone/race: English, to be most specific Cockney. He has very pale skin.

Eye colour: When he got into a bit of a...car accident..both his eyes were pushed back into his head, blood actually covered the front of his eyes resulting in it looking as though he had no eyes at all, but that doesn't affect his eye sight at all. It's perfectly the same. (20/20 vision!)

Eye shape: There pretty much just regular circles, he has slight bruising underneath his eyes though, it just looks like a very light purplish blue colour.

Everyday Clothing: A red T-shirt that says "Free Tibet" with a white long sleeved Shirt underneath, he wears light blue straight leg and black high tops with pink socks.

Formal Clothing: He wears a simple black suit with a red Tie.

PJ's: He wears pink boxers..(lol!)

Swimwear: Red trunks with blue Hawaiian flowers.

Accessories: He usually wears his brown wooden beads, also known as Buddha Beads.

Fears?: WHALES!

Other?: I think I have said it all.

Audition Tape: (Optional)

(Focuses on a young man in his room, arm stretched out as he hold the camera up high to focus on himself.)

"Erm..'Ello..my name is 2D..erm...I play the pianoooos...uhm...I need a toilet..uh, 'Ello mum if ya' can 'ear me. Ello? Mum? 'Ello? Oh..wait..this is a video _recording _I get it! Okay, My name is Stu but you lot can call me 2D...tha's because of the TWO DENTS...get it? TWO D stands for TWO DENTS! Yea'...took me a while ta' get it too..erm...two dents on a ccoun' of a two dents in me eyes holes. Get it? Ya' know? Uhm...okay..."

(Video Tape goes off.)

**Send in those Characters! I'll be waiting! :D **


	2. The Contestants Have Arrived!

_Total Drama Rama _

_The Contestants!_

_Let me start off with who got in, then go ahead and read the story! The story is after the list, make sure to read! _

**_Waverly Alice Bloss  
_**

**_Drew DeLisle  
_**

**_Jennifer Hauser  
_**

**_Ichrina Detorovkin  
_**

**_Willow Johnson  
_**

**_Tonia Hart  
_**

**_Amiko Itou  
_**

**_2D (My character)_**

**Aeleus Rivera (VeVe) **

**Alexander Aaron **

**Nate Ramieres **

** Dustin **

**Zane Tuckson **

**Angeline Brooke (Annie) **

**Matthew Rivers (Matt) **

Chris stood at the front of the dock with a huge smile on his face. The waves lapped in an almost ominous way, the trees suddenly shook on pefect timing to give the island that summer feel to it. The camera suddenly focused on different flowers around the beach and at the beautiful palm trees.

"Hello around the globe!" Chris suddenly shouted with a huge smile still planted on his face, firmly. "Today we have some very important vict- guests. Contestant is you will!"

"Oh I will. I will be the _only _contestant actually. _Competing_, anyway. " A voice sounded off from behind the usual host.

The usually livid host went to a ghostly pale as he turned around to greet the male standing on the boat.

"Derek? hey buddy! Your a bit early."

"Nonsense. I'm precisely on time. The boat was scheduled to be 'ere by nine O'clock, AM, I am _'ere,_ Nine O'clock..AM." The snobby british voice retorted, his nose so far up in the air, Chris was surprised his neck didn't snap.

The host raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say bro."

"I am not your brother, you grin too wide, and your hair is a mess." Derek managed to reply as he stepped off, toes pointed out in a precise manner. \

"Um..Thank you?"

"I find it helpful to point ones flaws out as soon I greet them, it 'elps them know that I notice 'ese things and perhaps in time they could fix them."

The young man of eighteen with lightly tan skinned strutted down the dock way as if a carpet had been lied down from him, he wore light blue denim jeans, and a white button down shirt with baby blue stripes, sleeves were rolled to the elbow as his brown boots clicked against the dock.

"Riiight..."Chris replied, not truly wanting to get on his bad side at first greet, he had done that too much with that last victims, he meant _Campers_.

The boat sped away and another boat took it's place in a flash as Derek barely even managed to set his luggage beside him in a timely fashion.

This time a young woman of sixteen stood proudly on the spot, a huge smile on her face as redish-gold hair seemed to blow in the quiet breeze. She had very pale skin but definite freckles showed on her face. She wore a simply yet beautiful tank-dress, which was black at the top with grey, black and yellow flowers on several layers of white sheer. Spandex shorts were underneath and panty-hoes along with it, all finished with simple black heels and glittery make-up.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Well hello Waverly, aren't you the pretty one?"

She blushed but did not cease to smile. "Hey Chris! It's really nice to meet you!" she said but in which afterwards laughed.

"You laugh much too loud, you try to make a good impression on others so they will like you in the long run." Derek said absent-mindedly from where he stood, seemingly looking at his perfect nails.

"Do you have an accent?" She asked still with a small smile left on her lips, trying to to change the subject, afterall, she wanted to give him a chance even if he did seem to_ want_ to make a bad impression, but if he didn't try and improv his attitude towards her when she continued with giving chances, then she might just not have anything else _nice_ to say.

"Yes. I suppose I do to you. Yet, you have an accent to me so where does this place your question?"

"Where were you born?"

"Blackpool, England."

"Thanks pretty cool dude!"

Andrew gave a small nod to her as if to show that he did not care to go on but he accepted her as not an enemy. She took this as that he was no longer going to point out flaws. Chris stood there watching the whole show with a slightly interested expression.

"Anyways...who do we have now other than..."

A boat came gliding across the water and rounded about to let the enxt teenager off abruptly.

"Jennifer Hauser!"

This time a sixteen year old woman stood, but with jet black hair and bright jet black eyes to match. She wore a sky blue graphic tee shirt with the words, "Miss Smarty Pants." studded skinny jeans, and sky blue high top converse. She also had on some black square shape glasses, and her ear lobes were double pierced. She had an over the shoulder bag that had her initials JVH and was black with glittery sparkles.

"Trying to look your best so that everyone thinks your something you might not be in real life, the cameras were something that you were not exactly used to but you wanted look like you were used to them so you put on extra concealer to hide the precipitation you would actually produce, which actually is now showing." Derek said, this time before she ven got the chance to step off the boat.

She gasped slightly and then gave a very put off look.

"He does this to everyone.." Chris whispered to her sharply.

She closed her mouth and gave him a warm smile finally. "It's fine, I want to appreciate the fact that he is simply trying to..notice me?"

Derek huffed and stood up a bit straighter.

jennifer shrugged and began walking to the other side of the dock, a book in hand.

"You are trying to get some reading in? I highly doubt it, I believe your trying to start short conversation by showing us that you are simply a reader so that perhaps you could make friends fast?"

"No, actually, I'm in a very good part of this book here, and I didn't get time to read the part I left off at half-way through the boat ride because it got a little rough and I started getting sick, I just wanted to finish my page thank you."

Derek stood a bit dumbfounded before growling slightly and standing up even straighter as if to beseech his self-confidence to rise back within.

Waverly giggled slightly but stopped when she noticed Derek glaring at her out of his eye.

She gasped and looked away with a small frown.

"Alright you guys, the rest of the contestants, since the others boats mysterious were vandalized beyond repair...will be arriving by helicopter...right about..." Chris trailed off, looking at his watch.

The other contestant watched him a moment, the only sound becoming the sound of waves crashing against the dock.

"Now!"

Suddenly a the loud sound of a helicopter chopping through the air was sounded out and Waverly, Drew, and Jennifer all were forced to cover their ears at the loud noise. of course, the sadistic host just os happened to have a pair of headphones upon his royal head.

He looked very cheeky, not to mention..

The helipcopter finally came into view as it began to slow down and hover downwards towards the ground. Behind them, on the actual island, trees were pretty thick except for a small chunk of land, perfectly round and bare to their sight, it looked almost as though it had all been planned out for this to happen.

Once the red helicopter had finally landed, none other then Chef Hatchet stepped out of helicopter, a glare across his face.

"I hate this job and I don't get payed enough to lug these brats all around, Chris."

Chris gave a sheepish smile and then shrugged, getting slightly red in the face.

Chef rolled his eyes and opened the door where the rest of the contestant apparently were.

The first stepped out, she was definitely a beauty. She seemed be the definition of the word feminine. She was wearing a grey groomsmen vest over a black t-shirt,a grey skirt with a spiked belt over it,black leggings and grey sneakers. But this was not what showed her true beauty. Those big beautiful brown eyes and soft pale skin seemed to make everyone scared to even touch her, she was like a porcelain doll that your grandmother told you to never touch because it could break so easily.

"This is...wow, Ichrina."

Ichrina smiled and nodded once before walking towards the others on the dock.

Drew squinted his eyes at her as she walked over and took her spot.

"Nothing to say Drew?" Jennifer asked with a soft smile.

"Not a word..." He said sourly, she snickered lightly before turning back to watching the contestant stepping out of the helicopter, bookmark firmly placed inside her book by then.

The next woman who stepped out was obviously a bit more quiet then the british inspector with her very soft smile as she slowly stepped out of the helicopter. "Hello, everyone."

Chris peeled his eyes away form Ichrina and looked back over at the girl who stood in the doorway of the helicopter.

"And this, is Stormie!" Chris announced. She had olive skin, her hair was in a tight french braid that went down half-way on her back, she had a simple purple luggage case with her and was wearing a simple yellow tank top with blue demin short shorts and white high wedged flip flops.

Chris gave a big smile at her as she came over and shyly gave a soft handshake with him and resided to standing with the others, adding her suitcase to the pile that had continnuously been growing.

"Next is Willow Johnson!" Chris announced as another girl came into sight.

A girl with light coloured skin, sandy blonde hair in a high ponytail stood there, smile spread across her face, she wore shorts, a black t-shirt that said "Ask not what your teammates can do for you. Ask what you can do for your teammates." in white on the back and "Clinton High Volleyball" in red on the front, and ended lastly with red and white tennis shoes.

"Hey guys, what's going on so far?" She asked as she mad her way down the stairs, lugging her blue suitcase with the picture of a volleyball on it.

"You wouldn't happen to be into sports would you?" Drew asked with a slow smirk.

"What was your first guess?" Willow asked with equal sarcasm.

He squinted his eyes at her and turned away.

She laughed a little as she went to go stand by Jennifer who was also giggling.

"Do you think I'm a joke?" Drew asked bitingly at the girls who surrounded him.

"Hey, guys! err...girls and one guy, show is up here!" Chris said loudly, waving his ahnds as if to catch their attention magically. "We gotta another contestant to introduce!"

Another girl stepped out of the helicopter.

"This is Tonia...wow...nice to meet _you_." Chris said with a great big smile.

"It is very nice to meet you too, _Mr. McClean._" Tonia replied shaking his hand only to Chris's dismay.

She was a blonde beauty with mocca coloured skin, a very light english accent that was almost inaudible, and wore a light pink strapless top that cut off at her bellybutton, pink pumps, and a slightly darker pink pair of short shorts on.

She also took her spot next to the other contestant.

Chris managed this time, not tomess up and turned his head around to watch yet another women come into sight. She was an oriental girl of about 17, she had white round eyeglasses on, raven coloured hair that were in pig tails, along with this she had bangs. Finally, she wore, a rose pink t-shirt with a white tank top attached to it, white skinny jeans, pink ankle boots, and a rose pink headband.

She stepped out giving a silent nod and walked over to the continuously growing group to stand.

"NEXT we have Aeleus Rivera here!" Chris announced joyfully as a male this time stepped out.

He was thin, with brown shaggy hair, with an adding effect of green and purple streaks in it. he had a black T-shirt with brown pants and black boots, he stepped out. He gave a smile and held onto his bag and threw it into the still growing pile.

"Alexander, my man." Chris said as a tall eighteen year old came walking out of the helicopter.

He had blue jeans, a blue hooded jacket with a black T-shirt underneath along with with black Sneakers.

"Chris McClean! 'Allo!" He said with a thin German accent.

Chris nodded at him as he took his place next to Tonia as he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her, she scoffed and looked away, rolling her eyes. He smirked as he turned his attention once more to the helicopter he had just stepped out of.

"Nate." Chris greeted and announded at the same time.

Yet another male stepped out,

"Hola Chris McClean! Hey, how are you amigo?"

Chris nodded and gave a thumbs up at the man who wore a teal and grey flannel shirt with the sleeves to his elbows, grey jeans, and white Nike's. He also wore a white army styled watch on his left wrist

He had a dark brown buzzcut and looked ready for action.

"Been better but I'm doin' pretty good right about now." Chris replied without giving an exact explanation.

Nate gave a happy smile and gave him a high-five before taking his place among the crowd also.

"Dustin." Chris said as he did for Nate's introduction. Another male stepped out,

Dustin stepped out, in full attire of military standard unform, complete with combat boots. He also had blonde hair that was buzz-cut.

Chris gave an almost mocking salute behind his back as he put his luggage in the pile and took his place in the crowd, giving a small warm smile to Waverly who seemed slightly intimidated by the man who had newly joined their small group.

"Zane, my man." Chris announced as yet another man stepped out of the heli.

A man who was fully attired in a gray T-shirt, green shorts, bandana cap, and large, steel-toed boots stepped out of the helicopter. His arms were the size of monster trucks and he seemed to be, just by first glance looked as if he went to the body builder contests.

Chris stepped back a bit, slightly feaful for his life. Zane shook his hand, almost mutilly breaking in as he waled on to stand with the others, not speaking a word on his entire way.

Alrighty then.." Chris said clearing his throat and checking his hand to make sure there was no hospital trip needed.

"Angeline, why don't come on out?" Chris yelled out to the helicopter where no one else stood.

A girl suddenly appeared with a shy look upon her face. She had short hair in the front, and very choppy in the back, black hair along with a bow the left side side, she wore a grey and black striped t-shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt under it. Gray skinny jeans. and finally Original converse.

She gave a short smile and then as she walked, it slowly faded away, putting her things into the pile like every one else before her and stood in the circle of people who greeted her with no words but mostly stares. She cleared her throat a bit nervously.

A tall man suddenly stepped out side of the helicopter, hand in one pocket, fiddling with some sort of pack.

"Matthew, come on down bro." Chris called out as Matthew raised an eyebrow half-smiled.

He had breath takingly dark yet bright red hair, it was almost neon. He had a normal skin tone but was only a bit lighter then some who were there. He wore a white and black striped t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt over it, light blue pants, black vans. and to top it all off, wore sunglasses above his head.

He smiled and finally stepped off the plane, a backpack on his back, of course, and a suitcase trailing behind him, he threw both of them into the pile naturally.

"Now, last but not least, is Stuart!" Chris announced.

A man finally came in sight, hitting his head against the top of the door, he fell back a bit dazed.

"Well...'at hurt a bit.." He said quietly.

Drew snickered slightly as did a few more of the other boys including Nate and Matthew, and not to forget Chris and Chef.

Waverly and Jennifer both gasped however and watched to see if the younger boy was okay.

He stood up and rubbed his head slightly as he stumbled out of the helicopter.

Everyone gasped.

The man had bright azure blue hair, black pits where his eyes should have been, and was tall and very thin. He wore a red T-shirt that said, "Free Tibet" with a simple white long-sleeved T-shirt under it, light blue straight leg jeans and finally black converse.

He gave a big smile, revealing his front two teeth to be missing.

He had a very cute face though, he looked like a little child in his facial feauters and still had that childish charm about him.

"uh..uhm...'ello..I'm 2-D..." He finally managed to say, smile still in tact a bit. His voice was very high pitched and was just absolutely filled to the brim with a thick british accent.

"Is 'ere somefink wrong?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Where did you eyes go dear boy?" Drew finally managed to blurt out bluntly.

"Oh!" 2-D said realising his mistake in not telling them.

"Uh..they ain't gone mate, they're just pushed back..the black that you see...well that ain't them missin'..tha's the blood that went in front..I can still see. 'S called an eight ball fracture I fink." 2D replied modestly as he dropped off his guitar case, a large rectangle case, and a bag of luggage all at once.

A few people let out sighs and others gave a disgusted look.

"How in the-" Chef began but Chris shook his head to motion for him to stop.

"Not enough time for stories little kids! It's time to separate you all into teams, separate you all into cabins, and finally get you all prepared for the first challenge!"

Everyone groaned.


	3. Settling in and Challenge Idea Challenge

_Total Drama Rama _

_The Contestants!_

_This is the list of who is still here. (No one's been voted off yet, or kicked off, this list will always be posted though so I decided to post it now too so that you can all get used to it. :D)_

**_Waverly Alice Bloss  
_**

**_Drew DeLisle  
_**

**_Jennifer Hauser  
_**

**_Ichrina Detorovkin  
_**

**_Willow Johnson  
_**

**_Tonia Hart  
_**

**_Amiko Itou  
_**

**_2D (My character)_**

**Aeleus Rivera (VeVe) **

**Alexander Aaron **

**Nate Ramieres **

** Dustin **

**Zane Tuckson **

**Angeline Brooke (Annie) **

**Matthew Rivers (Matt) **

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Rama, we met up with our newest 16 contestants!" Chris yelled happily, hands spread out as he stood on the dock, the exotic new island in the background.

"Now, the drama starts, will the contestant be able to stand each other long enough to even get into teams? Get into cabins? How about the very first challenge _ever?_" Chris looked incredulose at the camera for a moment before returning to a smirk.

"Find out tonight, on Total...Drama...RAMA!"

* * *

Walking through a seemingly never ending jungle of trees, vines, and still yet exotic, beautiful flowers seemed just about the easiest thing to do for most of the campers. Some not so much.

"Are you_ kidding me?_" Drew remarked as he stood there, eyebrows raised and mouth gone slack as he watched the sight before him.

The entire group stopped to see what the exact commotion was about. They had not quite figured out yet, or not all of them, that Drew could sometimes be a tiny bit of a drama queen when it came to others behaviour.

Zane watched before him, with what eyesight he had left in only one eye, the other covered with an eyepatch in firm place.

"What if those were actually poisonous?" Drew drawled on, hands firmly on hips as the blue haired man sniffed a green flower with red dots and a rather large, thick, stem.

2-D looked at him for a moment before turning around to pick it and sniff it some more.

"It smells like vanilla...I ratha' like vanilla..."

Drew groaned and turned sharply around.

"Hey, Amigo, man, what is your damage? You seem a little stressed man." Nate said a loud with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not my fault if the boy dies, however, I don't wish to lose the game if he was assigned to my team and then I have one member lost and, at the same time, a loss in the game"

"That's harsh bro." Nate replied as Chris began to snigger.

"Drew, don't be so harsh, it's cute that he likes to smell flowers." Waverly replied with a raised eyebrow.

2-D blushed and looked away as he rubbed his other arm a bit self-conscious.

"Sorry Drew, the smell's gettin' ol' anyways." 2-D replied as he put the flower down gently into a bush.

"Well it won't grow back, I don't see why you would...Oh, never mind. Just come along."

2-D looked around, excitedly at all the new sights and smells around him, a big smile then planted on his face. Drew simply raised an eyebrow.

"This is nos'ing like my home." Ichrina commented idly.

"And where exactly are _you _from?" Nate replied to her comment immediately, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Oh, I am from Russia. It is very cold, but this is nice..nice sun rays.."

"I am from Russia also.." Zane finally spoke up in a deep voice with a small smile played on his lips.

"Really? Well then you would know 'vhat I am talkin' about!" Ichrina replied and then gave out a soft giggle that sent shivers up all the males spines, a good vibration.

Jennifer rolled her eyes a bit, feeling she was being just a bit flirty but did not really show anything outwardly against the female. She tried to calm herself, there was no reason to be angry with her...right?

"Looks like a great place for a huge work out huh?" Willow replied looking at all the vines hanging and the long branches that looked easy enough to do pull up on, as she thought about volleyball games and soccer try-outs for when she got back home.

"You might say that..." Chris replied with a hidden smirk in place.

"Well.." Tonia started. "How long is this exactly going to take..?"

Chris turned back and shrugged. "I dunno know...a few more minutes."

Amiko scoffed slightly and shook her head as she reached into her messenger bag to pull out a manga, written all in japanese.

Dustin kept a straight face forward, looking out into the distance. "In the military, you would be out in a jungle like this for days, weeks, maybe even months. I find it leisure to only have to walk through this for a few more minutes." He said in a low voice.

Drew raised an eyebrow, for the umpteenth time. "Your joking right?"

"No I am not sir."

Drew scoffed in his throat and turned his head to look at the blue haired man next to him.

"Oh! Oh! I know, I know! I have a military helmet at 'ome! My grandpa was known as Dirty Harry! I 'ave '

is helmet, but it actually wasn't his..it was my cousins...but actually it was my cousins friends helmet who was in the military, but actually it was also my grandpa's friend and my grandpa wore it when he went to war."

"So it really was your grandfathers." Drew replied dryly.

"...yea'."

"No...comment..." Drew replied shaking his head as a few of the girls giggled.

2-D, once more, got red in the face.

"Alright guys! I think we are finally..." Chris trailed off.

As soon as they all broke through the trees though, they finally saw the barren land. The first thing they saw was a huge spring with a flowing waterfall, complete with a cave behind the waterfall, steam was rising from the warm waters as rock lied around the band of it, perfect for a hot summer day.

The grass was actually green and flowers were in bloom everywhere. There were five small houses off to the right, they were about the size of the cabins from season one but were far superior. They had a short chimney and an actual roof with a porch, complete with a few rocking chairs. \

And far beyond that, they could barely see a few large tiki heads and some odd looking tiki torches.

"Uh...what's that over down that away dude?" Aeleus asked pointing in the direction of the mysterious tiki figurines.

"That, my good friend, is where the elmination is held after challanges. But were not going to worry about that."

"Wow, this place..it sure does look a lot nicer then then the set from the other seasons." Jennifer commented.

"A lot better." Stormie muttered darkly with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah...we got a huge raise..producer told me not spend it on myself this time though..." Chris replied rolling his eyes as he folded his arms.

"You've got enough money my man." Nate replied with a quick witted smile.

"Yea', aren't you a millionaire by now?" Tonia asked with a slow smile forming on her lips.

"I've _been _a millionaire." Chris replied with a small narcissistic expression on his face, complete with his million dollar smile and twinkle in his eye.

"Well _anyway_.."Drew said loudly, breaking the conversation in two.

Chris glared at him slightly for breaking the conversation that was praising his greatness on live TV. "Anywho, let's get you all into your teams!"

Chris walked over in front of the spring and gently flowing waterfall.

"Alright." He began as everyone stood in one line in front of him so they could all see him.

"There are two teams." Chris began. "The Screaming Tiki Heads, and the Killer Surf. Since our writers were recently replaced and we got sucky ones, sorry we couldn't come up with one's that were better."

Everyone groaned and rolled heir eyes, not exactly caring but all in all, the names were pretty lame.

"Alright, when I call your name, come stand over here." Chris said as he pointed to his left with his thumb.

"Waverly, Drew, Jenn, Nate, Willow, 2-D, and Storm.." Chris finally finished as the all stood together.

"You guys are known as the Killer Surf's.." Chris announced unamused a she threw the Banner at them. "There's a little spot in your house-thingy where that goes. Make sure to hang it up securley, it's important."

2-D fumbled to catch it but it ended up only hitting him in the head. He fell backwards and ended up sitting up, once again, dazed.

"Give me that you blithering fool!" Drew yelled as he snatched it away.

"Okie Dokie." 2-D replied as he tried to stand up.

Waverly held out a hand and he took it greatfully. "'Fanks Wave."

"No problem." She replied as she looked at the symbol on the banner.

There was a killer Shark ontop of a surf board, it was all done in blue thread.

"Chef slaved over these things for months so don't critique even though I think he could of possibly put a _little_ more effort into it." Chris rammbled as Chef, who had suddenly came up behind him with a proudly presentable sweater stopped in his tracks and threw it on the ground.

Chris shrugged and looked back at the others, throwing them a banner also.

"You guys are the Screaming Tiki Heads."

Unoringal as usual, the symbol was just as it would sound it to be. A screaming tiki head who looked a bit angry.

"Great?" Aeleus said with a small smirk on his face.

"You betcha'!" Chris yelled out. "Alright, everyone unpack and get settled in, the two houses with green brick roofs, are the Screaming Tiki Head's Houses, the first one is the boys, the second is the girls. The two to the left with yellow brick roofs, are obviously the Killer Surf's houses. First is boys, second one is the lovely ladies house. Unpack, whatev, and then come on down to the Mess Hall, it just around the corner of you guys' houses. OKay? Cool? Any questions?"

Everyone save for Drew, 2-D, Zane, Dustin, and Stormie, raised their hands, high and ready to ask.

"Good, see you all_ later_!" Chris replied as he pointed to all of them with the gun signal making up his hands.

Everyone groaned once more, making their way to their separate cabins.

As they all broke up in group of four, they entered their cabins and took a look around. They all saw the same exact thing, a fire place was in the left corner, four bunk beds were around the room, and the flooring was a deep shiny wood. The walls of course were plain white but right over the fireplace there was big gray square.

_With the Killer Surf Girls _

_"This _is just fantastic. The guys have the banner." Jennifer said with a raised eyebrow as she set her light grey suitcase to the side, looking at the equally gray rectangle on the wall.

"Well...what's that up there?" Waverly asked curiously as she pulled down a cylinder and unwound the lid. "Another banner! Problem solved!"

Jen smiled finally and watched as the poster was untangled and then hung up proudly.

"Wow...this is just...way cool!" Waverly finally sputtered out as the feeling finally sunk in. She was being filmed.._all the time!_

"I know right!" Stormie yelled in utter glee as she squealed.

Both girls turned around, a bit taken back. Hadn't the girl just been a very bad mood outside?

_With the Killer Surf Guys _

Drew, 2-D, Dustin, and Nate all bustled in side the small cottage and came face tof ace with scenery.

"Horrendous. Looks as though it hasn't been cleaned in years..." Drew finally managed to say with a snarled lip as he walked to the bunk beds. "We are not children, why do they insist we sleep in five year old beds?"

"I 'fink Bunk Beds are fun!" 2-D replied as he clambered up the stairs of the first bunk bed he saw and sat on the top bunk indian style.

"I can meditate up here at night!"

"You...meditate bro?" Nate asked with a small smile played on his lips as he brought in his own luggage.

"Well..yea'. I'm a buddhist mate. I meditate at night."

"_you _are a buddhist? Your not even from india, nor do you have an indian family tree or ratha'...heritage." Drew sneered with a raised eyebrow.

"I know 'at mate! I converted. I'm for the Free Tibet Campaign! I see these guys one time, on a corner in Essex, Englan' and they were like in a...trance..it was real interestin'! Then I waved my hand in front of their faces but they didn' even move! I started doin' it wif' them for fun on Saturdays and Sundays and then I saw their sign. Looked up the Free Tibet campaign, became par' of it, and then converted to the buddhist religion."

"Your a little loco aren't you amigo?" Nate said with a smile.

"...Lo..co? Oh..yew' speakin' spanish! No..I would not like to brush your hair."

Drew did a face palm and groaned. "He said that your one egg short of an easter basket you moron."

"...Well how do I get another egg if I'm short one?"

"Sir, they are trying to imply that you are a little crazy."

"...Oh...yea'...suppose I am?"

Nate got into a fit of chuckles as Drew snorted and began to place the poster in the spot that it was designed to be in. "I can't believe what I have gotten into..."

_With The Screaming Tiki Heads Girls_

Amiko entered the building and looked around curiously before setting her luggage to the side as all the other groups had done before also and then returned to sit on a bottom bunk, face in her manga novel.

Tonia walked inside and threw her pink purse onto an empty bottom bunk and lied her pink suitcase across the bed also, inspected the room with squinted eyes, hands firmly placed on hips.

Angleine strode into sat down carefully onto a bottom bunk also looking around quickly before sighing in content.

Finally Ichrina came in, mysterious silver eyes wandering about the room until she met contact with both the cyclinder shaped container and the spot to hand the poster, without a single word throughout the cabin, she carefully took it out and hung it up. Then, still without hardly a sound she carried her white suitcase to the last bottom bunk available and sat down.

"This is a bit, what you might say...awkward silence?" Ichrina finally spoke up.

Everyone turned towards her, but no one exactly answered.

"Angleine, do you wish to paint nails with me or something before we go off to the_ 'mess hall'_?" Ichrina finally asked as she grabbed a bottle of white, gray, pink, and light blue nail polish the small pockets in her bottoms.

"Oh..uh...s-sure.." She replied with a soft smile. She shyly stood up and walked over to sit next to her as she looked at the light blue.

"Do you want me to do it? Or do you prefer the painting yourself?"

"Well...I haven't ever really painted my nails before."

Ichrina gave a soft giggle. "Oh dear! Then let me do it for you sweet heart!"

Amiko looked up a bit suspicious but then shrugged her shoulders sighing, standing up, and putting away her manga as she opened her suitcase and looked through the contents once more, before going back to her activity before.

_"Ooh! Nail painting, do you mind if I join girls?" Tonia replied with a smile also, grabbing her bright pink nail polish, and light blue nail polish remover along with a few cotton swabs. _

_"No, please join us!" Ichrina replied as she sat down next to both of them and began on her toes. _

_With the Screaming Tiki Heads Guys _

_"Hey, Aeleus, does this look like the spot where we put that poster thing-a-ma-jig?" Matt asked as he looked over the poster once more. _

_"Call me VeVe and...well...my guess would be...right on that gray huge square over the fire place, dude." _

_Matt looked over, a bit dumbfounded that he had not caught that. "Oh...yeah...that looks kinda obvious." _

_"Nah, nat at all." VeVe replied with a slow smile. _

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled also as he threw the poster on the wall and stuck the pin in quickly. "Hang the badly stitched poster on the wall? Check."

Alexander walked in with a slow smirk, threw his black bag over to the side and turned around half-scared to death as Zane walked through.

Zane looked..indifferent. "You have got the poster up, ja?"

Matt and Veve turned around, a bit taken back by the sudden question.

"Yeah dude! All up man." Matt replied with a smile as he jumped up onto a top bunk and began flipping through his skateboard magazine.

"We should probably get going to the mess hall guys." Veve finally remarked.

Everyone looked at him and with a soft groane and soft complain they all complied and began to leave the cabin.

_At the Mess Hall _

Everyone sat down as they looked around idly, waiting for the host of surprises to turn up.

"The first challenge!" Chris finally announced as he walked in, slamming the door swiftly for dramatic effect.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the man of many surprises.

"Will be..."

**To be CONTINUED! Everyone, send in YOUR challenge ideas! This time, if your challenge idea is the winner, then when it's time to vote off a member of the Total Drama Rama team, your vote counts as one a half votes instead of just one vote, so you get just a fraction more of input, that way it stays slightly fair. lol! SO SEND IN YOUR CHALLENGE IDEAS! (These sorts of challenges will always be being posted, so don't think this is your ONLY chance to win this sort of advantage in the game.)**

**Here is what info I need on the challenge **

**Name of the Challenge: (Try to come up with something catchy!): **

**The Prize at the end for the winning team: **

**Your Challenge: (Be as detailed as possible.):**


	4. The First Challenge and More Forms

**Total Drama Rama **

**C**hris sported his million dollar playboy smile before showing a thumbs-up and a quick wink.

"Hello Ratings-er..I mean, viewers! Last time on Total Drama Rama the teams were all getting settled in without too many complications. Since then, it's been very..dull, no Drama! AT ALL! SO, we decided we would just have to give them a little challenge to get them...warmed up. You know, for what's ahead of them!"

Chris flashed another pretty boy smile before laughing like a maniac and the camera went to pure static.

**-X-**

"Your challenge will be called Blind, Blinder, and Blindest. Trust me, name? Big no no, but challenge? Big Yes, Yes. THe name may suck but the challenge doesn't! For me and the viewers anyway."

"But it does for us, am I following you here Amigo?" Nate responded with a smirk plastered to his face as he watched Chris's every move like a fox in the brush, hunting for it's prey.

"Pretty much, Nate!" Chris replied smiling and nodding before continuing on, "Now the Challenge is fantastic, Chef, how 'bout them maps we worked out so generously for the campers?"

Chef sighed as he walked in, clad in a Park Ranger uniform, two sizes too small at least. Causing him to wear something close to Daisy Dukes and a little Tank-top with a collar. The sash around him also held a variety of fake patches he most likely sewed on there with was the best part of the costume, however, in the back of the sash, everyone got to see the fact that it was an old "Little Miss Ontario" Pagent winners sash.

A few in the crowd giggled to themselves which earned them some cold glares from the Chef who know he looked absolutly ridiculose.

He wheeled in a small mechanic device with a roll-down screen, as he rolled it down though, the campers, thought that it would be a nice but basic map. Holwever, all that was drawn was a squiggly circle in the middle of the page, and then a few badly drawn, uneven squares squares next to it. All was drawn with a waxy red crayon, causing the picture to look four times worse.

Giggles rippled through the audience once more and Chris looked discouraged. "Chef! What..is..._that?" _

Chef groaned and rolled his eyes, "Look here you bunch of rugrats! The squiggly circle is the lake with the waterfall, the boxes are the cabins, and I didn't bother to drawn anythign else..it's funnier when you don't know what your going to have to avoid.

Chris threw his head side to side as he attempted to make out the map but finally shrugged and looked at the Contest Hungry contestants. Alright, you'll each be buddied with a girl or boy depending on your gender to add to the comedy for our viewers, and to get you familiar with the island, I decided that you have to make your way ALL the way around the island and back here to win the prize. Heres the catch though, one of you will be blindfolded! The other will guide!"

"Wait do we get to choose whose blind folded?" Drew asked sneering as he looked around him, at all the options for a partner in his team. They hadn't all distinguished themselves just yet, still happy to socialize amongst each other, no matter the team.

Most of the boys especially happy to socialize with Ichrina.

"Yes!" CHris announced all too happy, everyone stayed silent, glancing nervously at each other, god knew what that meant..to Chris, picking your own partner would be him picking one person and giving you the option to pick that person, or Chef. What a tough choice, eh?

"Come on! The last group was better than you guys! At least they were gullible!" Chris whined as he stomped his foot on the floor a few times.

"Sorry...could ya' repeat that usin' words I know, mate?" 2D said as he scratched the top of his head crookidly.

Chris sighed and did a quick face palm before shaking off the need to scream. "Listen, kids. There are _some _rules on who you can pick."

A few groans emitted from the group of kids, they all knew it was coming but didn't really want to face it.

"Well, you knew it was coming!" Chris yelled exasperated as he rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Knew what was comin'? Cinco De Mayo?" Stuart replied confused, pronouncing Mayo like the condiment rather than the Spanish festival.

"That's My-Oh." Drew corrected as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can tell whose going to be the mother of Stuart, can't we?" Nate said with a small chuckle.

A ripple of laughs came from the teens, save for Drew and Stu. Drew obviously exasperated, and 2D obviously..confused.

"My mum?" Stuart asked as he cocked his head sideways.

Waverly sighed and shook her head slightly as she rested her head in one hand as she looked at 2D in front of her. "They're making fun of Drew, they're saying he mothers you too much D."

2D smiled slightly and chuckled as he closed his eyes in laughter.

"Oh, I git it! I git it!" He yelled happily.

"Ay yi yi! Amigos and Chaquitas! Hit the deck! Apocolapse!" Nate yelled out.

Drew even could share a chuckle on this one.

"Well, I see that we are all just getting along splendidly so I guess you wouldn't mind buddying up, don't worry, you don't have to be buddied according to groups, not yet anyway." Chris replied slightly aggravated by their antics.

Drew sat stubbornly, not moving unless someone else chose him, which no one dared to, Waverly happily buddied up with Jenn, Ichrina had a line of guys to choose from and eventually chose Zane who had rather stayed on the sidelines, as she commented that it would be nice to talk someone who hopefully also spoke Russian. He said he did and they greeted each other in their native tongue with small smiles.

Dustin had nervously stood in mid-center, hoping to find an odd one out but eventually did find Willow who had been examining the pipes along the wall, them reminding her of a set of dumb bells and hoping that maybe this paradise-dump had some sort of gym or work out center at the very least. They did buddy up after a moment of examining each other form afar.

Amiko, and Drew who had been sitting across from each other, finally turned their gaze from their respective literature and noticed each other. Drew commented to her that he disliked most of the people here and she agreed with a small and shy smile before nodding slightly off to the side. This was their own form of agreeing to be partners.

Annie had eventually looked from afar at the only one left standing within her view. Matt. She looked sideways at him for a moment before looking away as she rubbed her arm awkwardly for a moment, Matt looked at her curiously before sticking his hand in his pocket and fingering a cigarette. He pulledit out quickly before grabbing his lighter and taking a few quick puffs on it, apparently no one noticing. Annie looked up nervously as he made his way over to her.

He nodded his head towards the door as if to say '_come on_' she stood with a small smile and he smiled back. He greeted himself to her a bit like a gentleman and she giggled slightly as she told him her name softly.

2D looked at Dustin and gave a toothy grin before the two paired up as partners in the game.

Tonia stood dominantly as she looked between the two boys before her, Aaron and and another boy who actually looked as though he could careless about who she picked. She finally went with him and Aaron was left alone.

Chris chuckled and stepped in.

"I see were all good with partners except for poor Aaron here, well to tell you the truth pal, life isn't fair so here's the tough cookie, getting a partner was part of the challenge, as aspect you failed in, so the trouble is, is that your done, over, gone, bye. Chef'll lead you out."

Aaron gaped at him. "What?"

"Sorry, hasta la-...BYE!" Chris snigered and then sighed. "Well, the rest of you did good, only problem is that that wasn't the real challenge. Now see, we have an even number of people so I can split you into pairs all I like and whatever in future challenges. Also, you have an equal chance on either side, so no more complaining, however. I'm gonna have to say this, the Blind, Blinder, and Blindest? We ain't doing it!"

"What?" The word erupted from the crowd.

"Yeah..were doing something more..difficult. Getting you a tour of the island? That's not dramatic, nor was it exciting."

"We were going to be BLINDFOLDED!" Drew yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Touche." Chris replied pointing at him with a small smile played on his lips before shrugging.

"_Anywho, _let's say this. How about..a different sort of challenge, one that requires talent." Chris replied as he giggled.

"Oh no.." Drew responded with worry deep within his eyes.

"Oh yes. " Chris replied, "It's a bit cliche, but how about a sort of Truth or Dare? But to an extreme extent.."

"E-Extreme?" 2D remarked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes my young boy. Yes." Chris responded nodding his head as he grabbed two bottles from behind his back, showing one to be blue, one to be red.

The red signifys a Dare, the Blue Signifys a Truth. We spin the bottle until everyone gets exactly one truth and one dare.

"What's the green one for?" Waverly asked observantly pointing to a forgotten bottle off to the side.

"Ah ha! Good job Wave. This one is to point at the person who gives out the dare and dash or the truth!" Chris replied as he set all three on the table he had in front of him as a sort of experiment table.

"Well...do we merge teams also?" Ichrina asked in broken english.

"Well..do you interupt every adult whose talking?" Chris mocked with a raised eyebrow, trying to pull off a female Russian accent.

Chris sighed and then nodded as he walked out the double doors, it went silent and he poked his ehad back inside.

"_Come ON_!" He yelled sincerely aggravated as they all fumbled to run towards the door.

As they made their way out into the sunlight they looked around to see that in the time they had been inside, fake props had been set up including tree stumps for seats, which were most likely taken from the original Total Drama Island set and now re-used here, and a fake tree-stump table.

"Now, all of you will sit around the table, one bottle will be spun at a time. First will be the Blue, truth, then Red, Dare, and then Green, the person who will have to dish it, one of the two, Dare or Truth." Chris said as he watched everyone take their seats around the table.

"We play until everyone has had to tell one truth and take on one dare, if the bottle lands on you another time or say dare, you can choose to do the first dare or the second dare. The choice will be yours. If it lands on you for Truth, you still have to tell the truth."

"How will you know if were telling the truth?" Amiko spoke up finally as she closed her book and returned her arm to her side, showing that she was loosely listening behind her japanese comic-like literature.

"See, that's when this comes in." Chris replied holding up a small gray box, filled with little flashing red lights.

"And...what's that?" Nate asked suspiciously as he reachedout to poke it.

Chris eyed him like he was crazy or stupid and then pulled away the small box, hoping that that by some meticulose force would stop the crazy maniac!

"It's a hand-held lie detector. One of the best ones on the market, made by Chef Himself." Chris replied with a small smirk as he grinned.

"What does that mean?" Drew asked with a hint of worry in his strong dominating voice.

"Oh..nothing, just carry on and make sure when the truth teller is going, to get them to hold the 'magic' box." Chris replied giggling before leaving the area completley, only leaving the three bottles and the silver box.

Everyone looked at each other and finally agreed to get going on the challenge.

The sun was setting and the air was getting cooler by the second.

"Alright, let's put it this way," Waverly began as she sat the blue bottle onto the table first, "Were gonna be one big team here, a family, Chris never said the terms on who won! So let's go easy on each other, alright? No need to be malicious."

"B-But I am here to 'v'win!" Ichrina replied "And it seems that the only way to 'v'win; the only _sensible _way to 'v'win this would be to be the last one standing! Withhold ze dare, and then tell ze truth!" She replied hurridly.

"Your right.." Waverly replied after a moment of silence amongst the large group. "SO I guess, be as malicious towards the opposing team as possible. Guys, if the person who has to serve the truth or dare is on the same persons team as whoever has to do the truth or dare, then don't make it harsh, unless you want to be voited off."

Everyone nodded simultaneously before returning back to their challenge. Waverly spun it first, the bottle span around the table, passing each person but finally hit only one, it was Nate.

Nate looked around nervously for only a second before relaxing and getting that cool glint in his eye once more. Waverly nodded towards him and then spun the green bottle, it went around and around until finally it hit Drew.

"Oh no.."Nate whispered to himself as he made eye contact with the British Critic. "Heh, hey my man, go easy alright?"

"Do not tell me what to do Infidel. Besides, I've decided on my own to '_go easy' _on you."

Nate smirked and sighed out all at once as he sunk lower into his seat.

Chris coughed from the sidelines suddenly and everyone turned towards him. "First off, it has to be soemthing you truly don't know, and also, bonus points to the team that gets the darkest, juciest secrets spilt on Truth."

Everyone all at once groaned once more.

**Yay! FInally! AN update! WOrked HaRd on ThIs! **

**Haha, pretty fun to type like that. Anywho, Please fill this OUUT! IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS, I WILL DO IT FOR YOU, I'M GIVING YOU EXACTLY TWO DAYS TO DO THIS. :D No big deal if you don't fill it out, you wont get kicked off, the torture just may be more inhumane or less inhumane than you may of originally wanted.**

**A Dare you Would like to happen to YOUR character: **

**A Truth you would like to have to spill: **


End file.
